This Isn't a Perfect World
by DarkRandomWriter
Summary: Phoenix Smith moves to Domino City and shortly finds work, friends, and love. However, will a jealous yami try to stop her happiness with the one she truly loves? This was my first fanfic ever and was orinigally posted on Quizilla.
1. Arriving and Odd Encounters

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh characters, plot. I only own my OCs. _

In the story, the main character is Phoenix Smith.

'_italicized' _are thoughts.

* * *

Ch. 1

"We're WHAT!!" Phoenix screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But WHY?!"

"We can't tell you that. Now just calm down and just listen …"

"No I've _heard _enough! I'm outta here!" she yelled stomping into your room. Phoenix flung the door shut, fell on her your bed and cried. '_This cant be happening!' _she thoughtfiercely. She turned on your ipod, and it started playing Holiday by Green Day. '_This is going to be one holiday…'_ she thought sarcastically.

To recap of what her parents said: they basically said she were moving to Domino City, Japan. To make things even worse, Phoenix were moving there by herself and would be living there by herself. She's always wanted to go to Japan but not like this. Phoenix would roll into Domino High. There she would have to meet an important guy owned a HUGE company in Japan.

'_Man and I can't even remember his stupid name_.' She could tell that this was all going to turn out wrong.

--

She finally arrived at Domino High. '_Finally that was the most uncomfortable ride in the world!' _She called a cab and gave directions to her new "home". After two hours of decorating, Phoenix decided to explore the city.

When she stepped out into the bright sun, the first thing that caught her eye was a HUGE building towering over the others. On her way to check it out hoping it was that bimbo's company, Phoenix saw a cute little game shop. She decided to see if they had Guitar Hero for your playstation 2.

When you stepped into the store, she saw a small old man with an orange hat, green overalls, and big purple eyes. In your opinion, he looked weird. There was also a group of 4 people standing around talking.

"Excuse me but do they sell Guitar Hero here?" Phoenix asked the group because they were her age and they didn't seem to be that weird.

"What! Gramps there sells the finest duel monster cards not some … thingy you were looking for," a boy taller than you with blonde hair said.

"You must be new here, "a boy with three different hair colors said. She had to look all the way down to see who was talking to her. "I'm Yugi Muto, that there is Tristan Taylor, and before you were talking to …"

"The great Joey Wheeler. The runner up in Duelist Kingdom."

"Right," said Yugi. "This is …"

"Hi. I'm Tea Gardener. I know we are going to be the greatest of friends."

With her right eye twitched violently, she knew that she would have to avoid this girl. One day you might have to strangle her if she EVER smiled like that again. "Well I better get going." You tried to say as calmly as possible.

She ran out the door or the game shop when suddenly she ran into someone knocking both of them over onto the ground. "I'm sooooooooo sorry!!" Phoenix apologized profusely.

"That's alright. Oh let me help you up," said a British accent.

After he helped her stand up, she saw that cool British voice belonged to a boy your height with long white hair. On top of that, he had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. "Thankyousomuch," she mumbled too fast for anyone to understand.

"Sorry couldn't catch that. What did you say?" he asked looking perplexed.

"I said … thank you," Phoenix said blushing slightly.

When he saw that she was blushing, he started blushing also. "You-u're welcome. It was noth-hing," he stumbled.

Suddenly she remembered something important. "Hey," she asked, "what time is it?"

"It's 11:45. Why?" he asked after looking at his watch.

"Holy mackerel! I'm sorry to make our chat short but I have to dash," Phoenix said as she started sprinting off.

"Wait! What is your name?" he yelled.

"It's Phoenix!" she yelled running around the corner.

--

"Phoenix," Bakura said sighing. He started walking around when suddenly the ring around his neck started to glow illuminating a very bright light.

"Oh hikari," a deep, dangerous voice cooed. He knew that voice anywhere. It couldn't be him. "Oh hikari," the voice cooed again louder this time.

'_Oh no he's back!'_

TBC


	2. Big Jerk Whose Name I Can't Remember

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in it except the ones I created._

* * *

Ch. 2

Bakura ran as fast as he could to his apartment. He ran up 2 flights of stairs, down the hall, skidded to his room door, pulled open the door and slammed it shut.

"Oh hikari," the voice said again.

This time, a spirit appeared before the boy looking exactly like him except he had spikier hair and colder eyes. The spirit of the Millennium Ring.

"Hikari," his yami said. "Who was that person you ran into?" he asked mischievously.

"Why should I tell you?" Bakura asked as bravely as he could even though he didn't feel brave at all. In fact, Bakura really didn't want to know what his yami could be planning.

He shrugged. "Even if I **did** have a reason, why should **I** tell **you**?" he asked smirking.

He started fading, and before he completely disappeared, he stated, "Make sure you keep an eye out on her before someone else steals her from you." His yami disappeared, but he swore he heard him laughing before he was completely gone, for now.

_Oh great! He really is back with a new plan._ You weren't sure what you were going to do.

--

Sprinting as fast as she could, Phoenix rounded another corner coming closer and closer to the tallest building in the city. She ran through the glass doors and slid across the marble floor.

"Can…you please…tell me…where…the meeting is…?" she wheezed.

"Sure, hon," she said a little concerned, "but first I need your name."

"It's…Phoenix Smith," Phoenix wheezed, yet again.

"Oh, here you are," she said. "It's on the 13th floor. Here's your pass."

Bing. The elevator rang. The doors opened but before they close, she sneered, "You might want to look nicer than that before the meeting begins."

"I'll try," Phoenix said smiling back. The doors shut.

Phoenix turned around to look into a mirror so see that looked like she had been running against the wind.

10 levels left to go.

She quickly fixed herself up to look acceptable just as the doors were opening.

She was expecting to see older man or a security man standing there waiting. In fact, all she could see was black.

"Hi, I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

She had to look all the way down to see a boy that looked younger standing there. "My brother has been waiting for you. Why do you look a mess? Did something happen? Do I…" A hand covered his mouth causing him to make mmphing sounds. That was surprising.

Phoenix looked up to be captured into icy blue eyes. "Finally, you're here. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish," the guy said.

"Wait! You're the guy I'm supposed to meet?" she asked in disbelief. She thought he was going to be…old.

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked basically snapping.

"No, no. I just…never mind," she said, deciding not to tell him what she actually thought. He quirked an eyebrow and proceeded towards a door.

She followed assuming he would lead her to the meeting room. Even Mokuba followed.

He shut the door with a snap. "So you're Phoenix Smith. Hm, I thought you would be older…and more mature," he said smirking.

"Hey, I thought the exact same thing, especially the mature part," Phoenix retorted.

"Anyway onto business," he continued ignoring her comment. "Your dad and I are now business partners. I need to make sure that I get all the information on what is going on at his end of the partnership."

"Your father also said you might be interested in a job," Mr. Kaiba stated quite bored. "So…."

"So what?" she asked confused.

"Do you want to be in charge your father's part of the business over here? You **do** know how to work don't you?" he asked.

Phoenix did not know what to say. "I'll take the job, and **yes,** I do know how his job works."

"Good. You start tomorrow after school," he said walking out the door with Mokuba close on his heels.

"Wow. He seems friendly,"she muttered sarcastically. With that Phoenix walked off to the elevator back to the main floor in order to start getting prepared for her first day of school.

--

Today was her first day of school. Finally deciding to get up, she did her usual morning routine she used to do back home.

Finally taking out her uniform, she decided that whoever thought of the uniform must have been a man due to the pink blouse, way too short navy skirt, and hideous brown loafers.

She gagged as she looked at her uniform since the loafers and blouse were required. However, no one ever told her that her skirt length had to be that particular length.

Digging through her dresser, Phoenix found an ankle length, navy blue skirt, and since she was required to at least wear a navy blue skirt, this skirt would do.

--

Finally, Phoenix trudged her way up to school hoping it would be a quiet day.

However, her wishes were about to change. She saw…her. Phoenix walked quickly in the other direction hoping _she_ wouldn't spot her. She were about to round the corner when a horrid voice reached her ears.

"Phoenix? Is that you? Wait up," the terrible Tea called.

"Oh no, she spotted me!" she muttered as she sprinted as fast she could towards any hiding place. Phoenix tried to escape her, but she ran into an open door.

"Oh no! Are you okay? Now that we are friends, blah blah blah," Tea said. She smiled that smiled that burned Phoenix's eyes, and Tea yelled out, "Hey Yugi, Joey, Tristan. Look who I found."

"Hey ya, Tea. Hey Phoenix. Long time no see," Joey said sarcastically. Phoenix couldn't believe she was standing with Joey, Tristan, Tea, and...wasn't there another one?

"Isn't there four of you?" Phoenix asked Joey since he seemed the coolest out of all of them.

"Oh yea. Where's Yug?"

"Hey guys. Hi Phoenix," Yugi said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Yugi! Where have ya been!" Joey yelled so that everyone was looking at him.

"Kaiba challenged me to another duel after school," Yugi sighed. "I don't know why he won't just be our friend."

"Hey who's Kaiba?" you asked racking through your brain trying to remember who he was since he sounded familiar.

"Don't worry about Kaiba, Phoenix," Yugi said.

"Yea, Moneybags is da biggest jerk eva and doesn't even have a life."

Everyone else listening to your conversation sighed loudly and continued on their way. You frowned and thought how that was an interesting way of expressing hate.

--

Everyone at school was staring at Phoenix weirdly as she and the group walked by them. "Phoenix, do you know why everyone is staring at you?" Tristan asked concerned.

"Don't know, don't care," she said as she sat under a shady oak tree. They all frowned as they sat down beside her.

"Sorry I'm late guys," a British accent apologized. "Phoenix? Is that you?"

"Hey, how are you? I'm sorry to run off but …" she stopped realizing she was mumbling.

"Hehe, sorry about that," she said calmly. "Anyway, how are you? What is your name by the way? I guess I was in such a rush that I forgot to ask," she said blushing slightly.

"Oh. It's Bakura," he replied blushing in return. No one beside those two saw the other blush.

After a long conversation, Phoenix hear the bell ring too soon.

"Hey Bakura, are you going to watch Yugi duel after school?" she asked hoping he would.

"Yea I am."

"Great I'll see you after school," she said walking off to her next class.

--

"Alright Yug! Time for ya to bet up Kaiba again!" Joey said leading the group towards the park with Phoenix and Bakura trailing the others. At the park, she was supposed to witness Yugi duel this Kaiba dude.

As she approached the place they were supposed to duel, Phoenix recognized two very familiar people. "Hey…" Phoenix began to say…

TBC

* * *

The Duelist's Heiress: Thanks for the story alert! Also, I'm glad you like the story.

SimonCatGirl: Thank you very much. :) Hope you like this chapter as well (went through a lot of editing).

FeatherFurr: Thanks for the story alert!

Chrono-contract: That's odd, but cool! :D Haha, thank you very much.


	3. It's A Damn Cold Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters in it except the ones I made, and I don't own the song "I'm with You" by Avril Lavigne whose lyrics while appear in it._

* * *

Ch. 3

"Hey," Phoenix said. "That's my new boss."

"WHAT!" the gang yelled, surprised that she didn't even remember Kaiba's name.

"Dat's it!" Joey exclaimed. "Let me at 'im!" he said trying to get to Kaiba but was being held back by Bakura and Tristan.

"What are you yelling at now, Mutt?" Kaiba said smirking.

"I'm not a MUTT!" Joey yelled back struggling to get free.

Kaiba just smirked at his comment. "Yugi, you brought your geek friends, Mutt, and PHOENIX! You're supposed to be at work!" he yelled at her.

Phoenix was absolutely stunned by how loud someone could yell. "Huh, I knew I was forgetting something," she murmured to herself.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. I'll go right now." With that, she turned and ran towards Kaiba Corp. She sprinted into Kaiba Corp again and skidded to the elevator.

Bing. The elevator opened, and she stepped inside. She sighed.

'That was close. Now all I have to do is get to my office. WAIT! Where **is** my office? Grrrrrr he forgot to tell me. I better wait for him at his office,' she thought sourly.

On the elevator next to the buttons, there was a directory. Of course, Kaiba's office was the very top level. Phoenix pressed the button. Many minutes later, she finally reached her destination.

Since he probably wasn't going to be back for a while, she sat down leaning on the floor and listened to her iPod. Phoenix sat there for almost an hour and was drifting to sleep when suddenly the elevator opened with Kaiba storming out of it.

He saw her and snapped, "What are you doing up here! You're supposed to be working!"

"I would have been for the past **hour** if you had told me where my office was," Phoenix said back calmly.

He sighed and opened the door she was leaning on. Unfortunately, Phoenix fell over because of this. She sat up to see Kaiba walking down a long hall, either ignoring her or not seeing her fall over. She got up and followed him.

"So how was your duel?" she asked, trying to break the awkward silence. He glared at her before turning around and walking faster. "I take it you lost," Phoenix said, stating the obvious.

He jerked at this and practically yelled, "Not for long. I am holding a tournament and building a new duel disk for it. This will ensure my victory. During that time, you will be doing both your original work and helping with preparations for the tournament."

"Okay, that's fine with me. No need to yell, geez," she mumbled.

She had finally reached the end of the hall. He showed her where she would work, what she would be doing for her dad's business, and what she would be doing for the tournament.

"Oh, and by the way, I'll need your number," Kaiba said dully.

"What! Why?" she screamed in an accusing tone.

"So that I can get a hold of you with work information," he said while raising one eyebrow.

At this, she blushed profusely, "Oh." He chuckled silently and went back to work.

--

It was a dark and stormy night. Phoenix knew it could rain. She trudged home with her backpack over one shoulder and a brief case in her other hand. The wind was blowing hard against her skin.

She finished her walk home, grabbed her sweatshirt and iPod, and headed out the door while pulling on some jeans.

When she opened the door, rain was pouring down, but Phoenix put on her headphones and sweatshirt hood and started her walk. She didn't mind the rain. In fact, she enjoyed the rain more than all the other weathers.

Listening to the song "I'm with You" by Avril Lavigne, Phoenix started singing aloud since no one was around.

_I'm standing on a bridge I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground I'm listening but there's no sound  
_  
Someone heard her and started following.

I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know 'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess And no one likes to be alone

Phoenix felt no one cared about her here. She missed your friends back in America and felt alone.

It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

The person trailing her snuck up closer as she grew weary.

Take me by the hand Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you…I'm with you...

Phoenix passed out on the street. The person following picked her up bridal style and carried her off.

--

She woke up the next morning in your bed with a major headache and body aches. 'What the…how did I get here?' she thought tiredly._ Achoo!_ 'Oh great…I'm sick!'

Phoenix looked around for a tissue when she saw a note lying on her bed-stand.

TBC


End file.
